The Twins Revenge
by K2912 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: After years of being bullied, the twins decided to enact their revenge to their bullies.


_**A/N: Hey guys it's me K29 with yet another brand new lemon story! This would be quite different since it features the twins Lyle and Link. Now I don't know which one is older but I will go for Lyle as the older twin. It's get also becoming more confusing since they share the same color and fur but oh well, it's what twins have right?.**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy this lemon story and let's get into it!.**_

**X – X – X **

Lyle and Link. They were born as twins. Everyday they would do almost everything together. They would play together, eat together, study together, and all other things. As they grow up they realize their twin status also makes them great team players. Their first competition won them a gold medal.

Everyone loves them. From elementary all the way to senior high, which they currently attend. They're also a great friend with warm and funny personality and that's one another reason why everybody loves them.

Almost… everybody.

**X – X – X **

It's lunch time and all students are in the cafeteria. Lyle and Link was sitting beside Garth and Humphrey. Their lunch for today is burgers with fries. "You sure that enough for you?" Garth asked. "If it's not enough, we'll just buy another one. Wait, should I buy two more or three more?" Lyle asked to himself. "Eat first, think later. Stomach's already complaining" Link replied. Garth chuckles at the twins. As they're preparing to eat, someone interrupts them.

"Hey dorks" Kate greeted mockingly. Kate Johnson, their long time nemesis and also a bully since elementary. "Look's like we're gonna have some free lunch today". Princess. Kate's best friend since elementary who also bullies them. Usually they'll let Kate and Princess do anything to them. Even when they're already a head taller than them and have gain more muscle since puberty, they still never fight back. What causes it remains unknown.

"Whoa Kate calm down-" "Shut up Humphrey. I don't need you trying to be the good guy here" Kate snapped at him. Humphrey wants to fight back but can't. Her friends are the master of conspiracy and will probably will try to ruin his life. Garth is also on the same boat with Humphrey. To make things worse, he's currently dating Kate's younger sister Lilly. So he's completely powerless as well.

"I'll take these" Kate grabs Lyle's food while Princess grabs Link's. "Oh! A drink! Lemon tea too! My favorite!" Kate takes Lyle's drink as well. Snickering evilly, she pokes the side of his head. "Thanks for the meal! See you later… dorks". The two females laugh before joining their friend who is also laughing at their misery.

"Dude what the hell?! Why don't you fight back?" Humphrey asked half frustrated. "We couldn't. We are taught not to hit females" Lyle said. "Cut that bullshit! That was the time when you're allowed to fight back and hit a female!" "So why didn't you Humphrey?" Link asked. Humphrey opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He silently drop the argument and went back to his food.

But Humphrey's words did make Lyle thinks about it. Lyle grabs Link by the neck and they huddle together and talk in a somewhat whispering manner. "Link, do you think we should teach Kate a lesson?". "In all honesty, we should. They've been doing this since… what grade?" Link asked. "Three" Lyle answered. "So that means around eight years and we rarely fight back. I am getting tired of this" Link sighed.

The twins begin to think about what kind of revenge they need to do to their bullies. Lyle then snap his fingers. An imaginary lightbulb spawned on top of his head. "I know one". "What?" Link asked. Lyle grabs Link's ear and whispered to it. Link was listening thoroughly when suddenly his eyes go wide and roughly pull himself away from his older brother. "Are you crazy?!".

"Oh come on, it's the only way to get even! Besides, have you even seen them all these years?" Lyle asked. Link turns his head to Kate and Princess for a good while before returning his gaze to Lyle. "Well… you have a point bro". Lyle smiles. "So what do you say? Are you in or not?" Lyle asked and extends his hand. Link smiles back, this time evilly, and shakes Lyle's hand. "I'm in".

"Let's get to work shall we?".

**X – X – X **

"Bye girls! Good job on today's practice! Keep up the good work!" Kate waved to her friends. She had just finished cheerleading practice and she needs a good warm shower to let all the tiredness go. Putting on her earphones and play the latest hit music, she goes to her parked car. It's nearly six pm and the sky is getting darker by each minute. There isn't much car left in the parking lot since most students left about two hours ago.

She unlocks her car and as she is about to enter, someone gets behind her and covers her mouth with a handkerchief. She screams as hard as she can but the fabric muffles all of her noises. She thrashes around trying to break free but her assailant is way stronger than her. Her movement slowly decreases until she goes limp and the person skillfully catches her falling body.

A second person shows up to the scene. "Nice. Didn't think it would be easier" The second person admitted. "True. I'll put her on the passenger seat and drive her car. you'll follow behind" The first person ordered. The two carry her to the passenger side and open the door before putting her on the seat. "I can't wait until we get started" The second person giddily said. "Calm down brother. We'll be there". The second person closes the door as the first one gets to the driver seat. He pulls out her car key out of her purse and turn on the engine before driving away followed by a car driven by the second person.

**X – X – X **

Kate regains her consciousness and open her eyes but weirdly, she still can't see anything. All she sees is black and there is something soft blocking her view. She groans and tries to remove the thing but then realized her hands are also tied above her head. She tries to move her legs but also find it bound together by a rope. She begins to thrash around trying to break free and unfortunately, that also gives a signal to her kidnapper.

"Hello Kate. Glad you are finally awake" The first person greeted him. Kate instantly recognized the voice. "L-Lyle?! What happened?! Help me untie this thing!" Kate said still wiggling around. Lyle chuckles and leans forward. "That's not gonna happen Kate".

His words send shiver through her body. "W-What do you mean?" She whimpered. "We're fed up with your constant bullying throughout these years and we rarely fight back. So we decided to enact a revenge to you" Link answered her question. "W-Wha…" "We are going to have sex with you. Whether you like it or not" Lyle said with evil grin on his face. "No… NOOO!" Kate screams and increases her thrashing. "Scream all you want Kate but no one will hear you and no one can save you now. And you better save that scream for something good later" Link chuckled evilly. Kate continues to scream and it begins to annoy the twins.

"Link can you shut her up?" Lyle asked. "Sure thing". Link grabs a ball gag and shove it into her mouth before clicking the clasps into place, effectively muffling her voice. The two walk to each side of her.

"Now… let's get started shall we?".


End file.
